Pandemonium
by city with no people
Summary: A latenight party with the entire cast of genins leads to an epic game of truth or dare! [possible pairings. not yaoi.]


A/N: Random.

Be warned: I was seriously caffeinated when I wrote this.

**Pandemonium**

It all started with a Naruto movie premiere party. The boys were staying in the large living room; the girls in the large guest room. The door separating them was tightly closed, and all had turned in to sleep.

A large open area had been cleared in the room where the boys were staying. Each had their own sleeping bag, and most of them were already asleep. Naruto scanned the group, wondering who was asleep in the group. Not that it mattered to him. Even if they weren't awake now, they soon would be.

"OI!!!!" the blonde ninja yelled.

The light flipped on. The tranquility vanished as a collective murmur of, "Naruto, what now?!" was uttered by all.

"This is a party. You can't sleep!" Naruto continued.

"He has a point. It would be against our youth to sleep so early." Lee agreed, a little less youthfully than usual due to sleepiness.

"Did you have something in mind, Naruto?" an annoyed Shikamaru asked.

"As a matter of fact…."

Thus it was that Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara of the Desert all began playing the dangerous game of….Truth or Dare!

Naruto came out carrying food. "So, who's going to start?" he asked.

"I will," a voice rang out from the other side of the room. Naruto was shocked to find it was Shikamaru.

"Gaara, truth or dare?"

"…Truth." A hesitant reply from the possessed boy.

"What do you think of the Gaara x Lee fan fictions on the internet?" Shikamaru challenged.

"What's 'the internet'?"

The room unanimously sweatdropped.

"Thank you for resolving that matter. Your turn."

"Naruto, would you prefer truth or dare?" the sand shinobi inquired.

"Truth." Naruto stated. He didn't like the dares most of them asked him.

"What's it like to have your own inner demon?"

"It sucks, dattebayo," came the honest reply. "Fuzzy brows! Truth or dare?"

"Dare; my youthful instincts compel me!"

Naruto and all others present in the room sweat dropped, again, and stepped away from "Konoha's Green Beast".

"Go drink ten bottles of sake," Naruto said evilly.

"NOOOO!!!!!" cried Neji. He knew he'd have to be the one to clean after his alcohol-intolerant teammate. Clouds of doom swirled about him as he hit his head against the ground, shouting "Why????" to no one in particular.

More sweatdrops.

"Lee! Before you get too wasted, ask your question," commanded Kankuro. Gaara had described in full detail Lee's behavior in his fight with Kimimaru.

"Sasuke!" the green boy demanded.

"Truth," the disturbed Uchiha replied haughtily.

"Do you love Sakura-san?"

"Not on a normal day."

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An enraged shout was heard from behind the door. Naruto and Kiba, curious, cautiously approached the source of the noise and opened the door.

The sight was hilarious. An enraged Sakura lay at the bottom of a pile of estrogen, fist shaking towards Sasuke. On top of her were Ino, Tenten, and Temari, all of whom were struggling to silence the pink-haired girl. Hinata stood nearby, a blush on her cheeks and an embarrassed smile stretching across her face.

A now hopelessly drunk Lee cried from behind the cackling males, "Welcome to the party!!!"

"Did you want to play Truth or Dare? You eavesdropped on us, after all." Kiba invited.

"Hai!" came a collective response.

"Alright, get in here."

There was a massive moving to make room for the additional five people. When they were all settled, the question was raised from Chouji,

"Whose turn was it again?"

-silence-

"Mine," came a reluctant reply from the angst-ridden Sasuke. He grinned evilly. This would be fun.

"Hyuuga Hinata, truth or dare."

"D-dare," she stuttered in answer. She was trying to become more outgoing, so 'dare' was the best choice for her goals.

"Tell Naruto how you feel about him."

Hinata's already pale complexion drained of any/all color. Everyone else in the room save Naruto and Neji smirked.

"NOOO!!!!! HINATA-SAMA, DON'T SHAME THE HYUUGA HOUSE!!!" cried Neji suddenly.

-cricket noises-

"Sorry. I think Hiashi-sama may have channeled his spirit for a moment there," apologized the proud genius.

"N-Naruto-kun. I-I re-really l-" without another word, stuttered or otherwise, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan fainted. Kiba somehow managed to catch the falling kunoichi.

"Can't blame the girl for trying," shrugged Kiba. Akamaru barked in response.

"Well, whose turn is it now? Hinata's fainted, she can hardly take her turn!" whined Ino.

"PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!!" screamed a inebriated green spandex suit. The group ignored him.

"I'll go." Said Temari—it was the first time she'd spoken.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Oh, that's not fair! Shika's already gone!" pouted Chouji. Sakura and Ino began fighting.

"Truth," the lazy ninja finally replied.

"Is it true that you're sexist?"

"No."

"Liar," seethed Temari.

"Women," sighed the genius.

"I rest my case!"

"Chouji, truth?"

"Dare," the Akimichi heir responded, thankful to his best friend for including him.

"No more snacks for tonight."

"That's cruel, Shika," sobbed Chouji. Through his sobs, he asked, "Shino?"

"Truth, preferably."

"Have you ever laughed?"

"Yes, once."

"Really? When?" implored Naruto. From the corner of the room, a snore could be heard from Kankuro.

"Neji?" the bug boy quickly changed the subject.

"Dare," responded the introvert.

"Stop avoiding Tenten for one week."

-More clouds of doom swirled over Neji's head.-

"Lee!!!! It is your destiny to suffer as punishment for your drunken habits!! Truth or dare?!" he shouted randomly.

_I wonder who's drunk of the two…_Sasuke cynically thought.

"Iduncare." The intoxicated boy slurred.

"Urgh!!! I had the perfect truth question in mind, but I'll derive no pleasure from asking you in that state!!!! Fine, just go turn the radio on to your favorite station!" came a frustrated reply.

The radio was instantly tuned to a classic country music station. That alone would have been fine; but nooo...drunk Lee couldn't stop there.

Rock Lee had started dancing to the music.

No, no..._grooving_.

The collective group gasped in horror, their eyes burning in pain. Hinata rose from her faint, only to collapse again at the sight she was greeted with. Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and instantly became nauseous. Chouji stopped crying. Naruto leapt up from his seat and as he darted towards the radio he shouted,

"NOOO!!!! TURN IT OFF, OFF, OFF!!!!!"

He reached the stereo by which the blitzed Lee was dancing. Before it influenced him any further, Naruto pulled the plug on the jukebox. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as they were pulled back into reality.

"Ohh….but I liked that!!!" resisted Lee. Naruto ended this argument before it started by simply whacking Lee in the back of the head, stunning him. The heavily-eyebrowed green beast of Konoha fell to the floor, defeated. No more dancing.

Naruto turned to the people still conscious (Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke). He questioned, "Who wants to go next, dattebayo?"

"I will." Tenten responded. "Naruto?"

"Truth I guess…"

"Are you really that blind to Hinata's feelings for you?"

"What feelings?" He asked, confused.

"I guess that's as good an answer as I'll get." Tenten sighed, deciding she'd bother Neji, who couldn't avoid her for the next week. Neji must have sensed her intent, for he suddenly declared,

"Awfully late, isn't it? Goodnight all!"

"That counts as avoiding!" Shino said indignantly.

But Neji was already asleep…or else feigning sleep in such a convincing manner, no one wanted to bother him.

"I guess it's my turn," Naruto said, still confused about Tenten's question. "Gaara?"

"Hai?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Take a picture in a panda costume."

Gaara scowled as he wore the animal outfit.

"Why'd you ask that?" he asked bitterly.

"I don't know. The authoress made me say it." Naruto supplied.

"Oh. Sakura-san, truth or dare?" asked Gaara.

"I'll take dare." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Would you forgive me for trying to kill you during the Chuunin Exams?"

"Sure, Gaara."

Gaara smiled. One less sin to need forgiveness for. With these thoughts, the future kazekage fell into a, for once, peaceful half - sleep, still in the costume.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura barked.

"Whatever," came the reply.

"I dare you to go to sleep so you won't flirt with Sasuke anymore!!! After you take your turn, of course…"

"Why you—. Fine. Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke sighed. It was always the same with those two. "Truth."

"Why does your cursed form look so...uh...?" Ino asked; everyone in the room (still awake) perked up in curiosity.

"One word: Orochimaru."

"Ooh…" gasped the group.

"Alright, Ino-pig! Sleep!" Sakura snapped. Ino had no choice but to comply.

They were now left with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Chouji, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino (Temari had gotten board at some point and fallen asleep on Shikamaru, who had followed her example soon after).

The questions and dares continued for an hour more. By the end of that hour, not only had the group questioned each other's feelings, but Sasuke had been forced to promise to go on a date with Sakura, Shino had to make a joke, and Naruto was asked many strange questions about his relationship with Hinata. Everyone except Naruto had gone to sleep. He was still restless.

"It's my turn; who do I ask?"

"**You can ask me a 'Truth' question."** Came a reply from somewhere in his mind.

"Kyuubi?!"

"**No; it's your girlfriend."** Retorted the voice sarcastically. **"Of course it's me."**

"Okay…um…Why do so many fanfiction writers write stories about "Truth or Dare" games?"

"**If I knew that, we wouldn't have had to put up with this fic, boy."**

"Oh."

"**Truth or dare, brat?"**

For some reason, Naruto trusted the demon enough to answer, "Dare." Perhaps it was because he couldn't do him any bodily harm without suffering himself.

"**Ask that Hyuuga girl how she feels about you tomorrow."**

"What??? You too, Kyuubi?? Why do you want me to do that, dattebayo?"

"**So that you'll annoy someone other than me; and besides, the authoress likes NaruHina stories. Now go to sleep."**

With that, the insane game of Truth or Dare concluded.

* * *

A/N: sorry that that was so random. If you enjoyed the story, please tell me; the little purple button on the corner of the page should let you review...no flames, please. 

I'm sorry if the story seemed anti-country music; there's nothing wrong with the genre, I just don't think any character in Naruto would like it.

thanks to my editor, chibi neko-dono.

EDIT!: okay, I changed that one part where Lee gets challenged by Neji. I think it's just funnier with Lee dancing. He's just too cute when he's boozed. Besides, 'grooving' is an awesome word.

Edit two: I fixed some grammar problems, reworded some stuff, etc.


End file.
